Rivalry
by thezombiebandit
Summary: Eridan pushes Vriska to her limits and before he knows it they're both fighting for their lives...


You lean against the back of your chair, crossing one leg over the other, your fingertips pressing against each other as a grin crosses your face. You squint at the screen in front of you as the notification telling you that one of your chums have logged off, your heart racing in excitement. You're pleased with your work and your brain sparks with all sorts of different scenarios that could play out as you wait for the blue blooded troll to arrive at your hive. It's been a long, long time since you've seen each other face to face, and it'll be a nice reunion. Just like old times, you think to yourself as you begin to pester another one of your chums, seeing they'd just logged in.

It's only about a hour later when you're sitting at your desk peacefully, your left hand being used as a headrest, when a large thud comes from the direction of your door. Your eyes flicker over just in time to see the entire wooden panel fly off it's hinges, hitting the floor with a loud bang. Standing in the doorway is your rival. She's furious, her teeth clenched, her chest moving up and down quickly, her fists in tight balls. She stops over your broken door with no hesitation, calling your name as she storms over to you.

"Eriiiiiiiidan!" she manages a grin, but her teeth are still clenched shut. She glares at you, showing nothing more then a burning fury, standing in front of you now. She's not making any sudden movements, just staring down at you with all of the anger that she could possibly hold in her body.

"Wwhale? I'm wwaitin. Wwhat are you goin to do?" you ask curiously, a smirk crossing your lips. As you see her arm flinch to rise, you grab your wand off of your desk. You quickly point it at her and in one bright, white flash she's pushed back away from you. You didn't go too hard on her this time, you see no need to as for now. She stares at you stunned for a moment, and you take that time to rise out of your chair and prepare for battle.

Vriska only stares at you, long at hard in silence. You can see her eyes slightly moving though, planning out her next move. She's mapping out the room in her mind, finding it's advantages, it's weak spots. You don't know what's going to happen or when it's going to happen, and it's starting to make you nervous. You make a running bolt at her and slam her onto the ground, digging your claws into her shoulders. She bats her hands at you and punches you right in the jaw, causing you to flinch. You drop your wand and pull your hand up to the sore spot, beginning to taste your own purple blood. She quickly grabs you and makes her way on top of you, holding you down on the floor. She grasps the two ends of your scarf and begins to yank at them, tightening the fabric around your neck. You begin to pull at the fabric, attempting to slide it up over your head, but her grip is too tight. She's slowly ridding you of air, making you suffer.

"Come on! Don't fuckin be like this!" you snarl, glaring up at her. She only grins, her blue lips curving even higher and pulls the scarf tighter at your plea. You can't take it anymore. You reach your hand above your head and grab your wand, positioning it right under her stomach and…

You watch in amazement as white sparks fill the room, her body shooting across the distance and hitting the wall with a large thump. You take a moment to gain your breath before you stand back up and make your way over to the weakly slumped body. Her eyes are closed and she's barely bleeding, blue blood seeping from her hairline.

"Sea, I fuckin told you that you wwere wweak," you laugh out loud, proud of your own accomplishment. But you speak too soon, and within the next few seconds, Vriska's foot is making impact with your knee. You fall to the ground in reflex, and you don't even have a moment to think before your scarf is being pulled again, this time from the back. She's not waiting anymore, she's putting all of her strength into this and you're instantly cut off of your air supply. You glare across the room to where your wand lays glowing, too far for you to reach. You pull your hands up to your scarf and once again try to pull it off, but at this point it's completely pointless. You're beginning to cough and gag, the room around you is spinning.

"Who's the weak one now!" Vriska laughs, giving one last, hard tug to your beloved scarf before she pushes you to the ground.

With the scarf now loose around your throat, you can get a small amount of air, but nothing that will last you long. Your neck is on fire and sharp pains spark throughout your chest. There's too much damage done and it won't be long before you're laying lifeless on the floor. You glance over to Vriska, your body stiff, and watch as she leans against your desk, holding her head her in hands. The blood stains her skin, dropping onto your floor as well. You watch as her feet slip out from under her and she falls to the floor, a moan escaping her lips. Your entire body aches but the fight is not over yet, and you painfully push yourself up off the ground. Grabbing your wand you crawl over to Vriska, wheezes now escaping from your throat. Your vision is beginning to completely fade and the entire world around you spins. She watches you as you fall down next to her, her eyes barely staying focused. You flip yourself over onto your back and try to catch your breath, but it's not doing any help. It's getting harder and harder to breath, and the more you move the more it hurts.

"I told… you're weak," Vriska mumbles, her voice slurred. You try to smile, but you're pretty sure the only thing that happens when you move your lips is a pool of purple blood running out from between them. You glance over to the dying troll, and place the wand in her hands. She glares at it for a moment, then takes it out of your reach. You turn your head back and stare at your ceiling, watching as the wood swirls and blurs into darkness. You go to take a breath in, but instead find nothing at all. A sharp pain shoots throughout the middle of your neck, and something heavy falls onto your torso with a slump. It's not even another second before you're gone like the wind, just another piece of troll history.

Look at what you've done.

There's no barrier between your hive and your room, stained with purple and blue blood. You lay on your own floor, your body cold and dead, your own weapon poking out through the flesh of your neck, your rival's body on top of your own, slowly becoming cold as well.

And all just because you wanted a little fun.


End file.
